Happy Birthday JJ
by cooey95
Summary: Possibly the worst story in the history of everything but i felt like positng anyway - song fic - my first so dont judge to badly. What happens when JJ gets a message on her birthday present?


Hey guys! How is everyone? Good I hope. So do you ever listen to a song and imagine a scenario In your head? Well I do to, so that's what the end of this little story is, the perfect scenario. Let it be noted that I am not a Will hater; it just would have been awkward had he not been dead. Obviously I own neither the criminal minds characters nor the song used in this story, in fact if you recognize it, it's not mine. So read and let me know what you think, reviews are like fish food to this little guy, don't let him go hungry! }( 0_) (Yeah it's a fish)

Love Cooey!

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear J.J., happy birthday to you!" J.J looked around at her friends and family who had all gathered to celebrate her birthday. The whole team was there, Hotch who had also brought Beth who was visiting from New York and jack, Rossi was there, Morgan, bright and bubbly Garcia who was holding hands with Kevin. Alex was standing next to them smiling and singing happily, she had been with the team long enough to fit in and was comfortable with all the members of the team, there was a surprise guest at this gathering Emily had managed to get time off and was visiting her friends in the states, she was staying in the spare room in Reid's apartment, that lead to the last guest, Reid was standing next to JJ with henry on his shoulders, he had been spending a lot of time with JJ and henry since will had died almost a year and a half ago. J.J blew out the candles on her cake and cut it, as she was nearing the bottom Emily pushed her hand down and made the knife touch the bottom.

"Oh mummy touched the bottom she has to kiss the closest boy!" Henry said.

The assembled adults laughed and watched as Reid, the closest male went bright red. J.J leaned over and kissed Reid on the cheek, all in good fun, as she was there was a bright flash a dazed JJ looked over and saw Garcia holding a camera mischievously. J.J just sighed and started handing out cake.

About a half hour after the cake had been cut and handed out Garcia and Kevin walked into the sitting room where everyone was with a large purple box with a blue bow on it.

"Guys I said I didn't want any gifts." J.J. said "and you all promised that you wouldn't get me anything.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but we lied." Garcia replied placing the box on J.J's lap.

"We?" J.J questioned looking at the other members of her team who all smiled sheepishly. The team quickly dispersed and got her presents out of their respective cars.

Ten minutes later and J.J's living room was covered in wrapping paper. She had received, a Blu-ray player and a large collection of Blu-ray movies from Garcia and Kevin, Hotch and Beth had gotten her some fluffy new towels along with some scented candles and a bottle of lavender smelling bubble bath. Morgan had gotten her a signed Red Skins jersey. From Rossi she had received a day trip to a rather expensive spa. Emily had gotten her a new handbag, her old one was breaking. Alex had gotten her a book on the exotic butterflies of the world. Someone had gotten a coffee mug that had 'world's best mum' printed on it and Henry had given that to her. Reid got her an iPod touch, which he had already put music on for her, he had also custom ordered it so that it was purple – her favourite colour. Shortly after all the mess had been cleaned up all of the adults began to leave. They all said good bye and happy birthday once again and were on their ways home. The last people to leave were Reid and Emily. Reid had just tucked Henry into bed and was quietly making his way downstairs when he heard his name being mentioned. He knew that listening in to the conversation was wrong but he was curious as to what they could be saying about him.

"I swear Jay; he wouldn't just reject you, and from what Morgan told me he was mad about you a few years ago, so why would anything have changed?" Emily was saying

"Because I have been married once, I've had a child, my body is not as good as it used to be, I mean o lost a lot of the weight I put on when I was pregnant with henry, but honestly I am not as skinny as I used to be."

"J.J. don't be stupid, you look amazing, have the best personality and you know him better than anyone else. I know for a fact that he does like you because rember last week when I got here and we all went out for drinks? And we started that game that whenever Morgan started dancing with anyone he had to do a shot? Well after you left he kept going, he got totally wasted, in the cab on the way back to his place, and you know what he said to me? He said J.J. was beautiful tonight. I agreed because that's what you do with drunken people, but when I questioned him about it when he was sober he said to me that it was the most serious thing he has ever said."

"He really said that?"

Feeling like he was now intruding Reid slowly and silently walked back up the stairs and came down again making noise on his way down, the ladies stopped their conversation at once. Reid and Emily stayed for another half hour or so, sitting around talking. When they were leaving Emily looked at J.J and said, think about it girl.

On Monday morning J.J. was in the office early like she usually was, she did her case distribution and went into her office to work on some papers she had left her handbag on her desk and it was slightly open, inside she could see her purse, car keys, sunglasses, a small rock that henry had painted a smile face on that she carried with her, and the purple iPod. Recalling what Reid had said about having music already on It she decided to see what kind of music the teams genius would listen to she was surprised to find that the two of the three albums of her favourite bad was all that was on there, as she started listening to it the rest of the team started filing in, Reid walked past her office on the way to the break room for a coffee. Teasingly JJ informed him that he was missing an album from the band.

"Oh, would you like me to put it on? I could do that now for you if you want?" he offered.

Shrugging J.J. handed over the iPod and Reid went into Garcia's tech cave, jj assumed it was so she could do it for him, what she didn't know was that this had all been prearranged. Going back to her work she didn't know that the rest of the team knew that Reid had planned something. A few minutes later he brought back the iPod and gave it back to J.J., who smiled and nodded her thanks, she was on the phone. Reid sighed and went back to his desk all he could do was wait.

When she got off the phone J.J. picked up the iPod and looked at the home screen it had been changed from a photo of her and Henry, to a message that read: J.J., I know that you had a tough time with wills death, and I know that you have been thinking of moving on. The song is for you from me. – Reid.

Confused JJ entered into music and saw that there was only one song on it now. She placed the headphones in her ears and listened to the song.

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it.  
And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
and I'd be so good to you.  
I would._

I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.  
But I still have your letter, just got caught between  
someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become.

And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
and I'd be so good to you.  
Woahh  
you bring me higher.  
Yeah.  
I would.

And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
and I'd be so good to you.  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be so good to you... 

After listening to the song jj sat in her office stunned for a few minutes, as she was sitting mulling things over in her head Rossi walked past her office, stopped and walked back until he was standing right outside her door, J.J, I wouldn't sit there too long, he's going crazy, bring him in here, talk to him out there, just don't leave him hanging. With that advice given he walked down the hall whistling. Making up her mind J.J. got up and left her office she walked over to Reid's desk, he didn't see her approach so he was most shocked when his chair spun around and he found himself face to face with the blonde. He smiled sheepishly and was about to say something, he never had a chance to because J.J kissed him. They broke apart after a few seconds and heard a coughing behind them, J.J. turned around and found herself face to face with Strauss, she went beet red, what were the chances? Strauss raised an eyebrow at them. As J.J was about to explain herself Strauss interrupted her with three simple words that made both J.J. and Reid very happy. Those words were

"It's about time."


End file.
